


Шесть

by Simon_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, some horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро никогда не бывает один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть

**Author's Note:**

> Reborn Battle 2015, команда крыжовника

— Вставай, — сказал Дино.  
Мукуро вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
— Который час? — спросил он хрипло. — И какой сегодня день?  
— Сегодня шестое июля, и тебе пора вставать. Поднимайся на ноги, у тебя полно дел.  
Не вздумай до меня дотронуться, подумал Мукуро с яростью и с трудом сел на кровати.  
Дино нашелся в кресле — он сидел в нём неподвижно, смотрел пристально, и от его спокойного взгляда по спине бежали мурашки. Мукуро по привычке попытался призвать пламя; не вышло; тогда он спустил отвратительно тонкие ноги на пол и выдохнул.  
Он был похож на огромного паука — с тонкой полупрозрачной кожей и конечностями, на вид неспособными поддерживать слабое тело.  
Дино вылез и кресла, подошел и протянул ему руку. Мукуро ее не заметил, чужие руки ему ни к чему, он справится сам, он всегда справляется сам, в этот раз справится тоже.  
Казалось, колени не выдержат его веса — подломятся, хрустнут, заскрипят слабые суставы, но нет, всё получилось как надо.  
Мукуро встал и посмотрел Дино прямо в глаза.  
Тот кивнул, подошел к окну и отдернул плотную портьеру. Солнечный свет хлынул внутрь, вынуждая прищуриться, Мукуро отвернулся, закрывая на секунду глаза.  
Потом посмотрел снова.  
Огромный пылающий шар поднимался над лесом, он жег сетчатку, восхитительно настоящий, казалось, можно подойти к окну и потрогать его, но Мукуро не стал; солнце — вспомнил он. Это называется солнце, его нельзя трогать руками.  
Давно не видел его своими глазами.  
— Много дел, — напомнил Дино. — Я помогу одеться.  
— Нет, — прошипел Мукуро.  
Дино пожал плечами, размашистым шагом пересек комнату и подошел ко входной двери.  
— Тогда сам.  
Мукуро кивнул.

Он одевался долго — каждое движение давалось ему с трудом, тело не слушало команд, жалкое, слабое, какого черта его вынуждают это испытывать? Но так нужно — возникала в сознании чужая мысль, тогда Мукуро крепко сжимал челюсти и застегивал пуговицы на рубашке, он больше не знал, что такое моторика, но слово вертелось на языке, и от него несло чем-то кислым.  
— Готов? — спросил Дино бесцветным тоном, когда Мукуро вышел из-за двери.  
Нет, он не был готов, не то чтобы у него был выбор.  
В руках у Дино была трость — аккуратная, черная, с удобным набалдашником.  
— Держи.  
Мукуро осторожно забрал ее, дерево под кончиками пальцев оказалось теплым и приятным на ощупь.  
Он оперся на нее, и тогда держаться на ногах стало немного легче.  
— Я отведу тебя в столовую, — Дино улыбнулся и пошел вперед нарочито неспешным шагом.  
Он никуда не торопился, подумать только, у Дино Каваллоне больше не нашлось дел, и он решил присматривать за пауками — будить по утрам, одевать и кормить. Неужели не нашел себе занятие получше?  
Они дошли до столовой за шесть минут — Мукуро отсчитывал про себя секунды.  
Дино отодвинул перед ним стул, Мукуро проглотил возражения и сел, едва подавив стон облегчения.  
Короткая прогулка ощущалась им теперь как десяток километров.  
Завтрак принес лично Ромарио.  
— Приятного аппетита, — сказал он, расставляя тарелки.  
Дино молчал — он уже набивал рот едой, названия которой Мукуро не мог вспомнить.  
Запах от нее был восхитительный.  
Одной ложки чего-то горячего и ароматного оказалось достаточно, чтобы пробудить странное чувство, мучительно сосущее под ложечкой — тогда Мукуро вспомнил, что это называется голодом.  
Он съел всю тарелку до последней капли, чтобы через секунду почувствовать на себе довольные перекрестные взгляды — он всё сделал верно; нет, напротив, он сделал то, что от него хотели; пусть так, но теперь ему стало лучше.  
Мучительное чувство ушло так же быстро, как появилось.  
Дино одобрительно улыбнулся.  
— Это хороший знак.  
Мукуро отодвинул в сторону остатки своего завтрака и крепко сжал трость.

Его отвели обратно в его комнату, Ромарио оставил ему десяток книг, телефон на случай, если что-то будет нужно, сказал, что если будет необходимость, он принесет ноутбук; зачем, хочет спросить Мукуро, что это.  
Он не успел — провалился в сон в тот же момент, когда сел на кровать.  
— Начало вроде бы неплохое, — услышал он сквозь серую муть и не узнал голос.

* * *

Не было никакого начала, Мукуро лежал в кровати, чувствуя себя почти мертвым; привычное ему состояние, ничего нового, уж лучше бы ему позволили воспользоваться медиумом или иллюзией, как и раньше, а не вынуждали наблюдать за попытками организма вернуть в себя в строй.  
Почему его не забрала Хром, почему не Фран, не Кен и не Чикуса, почему он здесь, в доме, в котором нет своих, зато есть чужие; как долго он должен здесь находиться; на этой мысли он провалился в странное беспамятство. Чувствовал, как к нему подходит кто-то живой, как вливает в него горячее и вкусное, хотел сказать — не трогай, убери руки, но не смог очнуться достаточно, чтобы выговорить хотя бы пару слов.  
Потом его, кажется, переодели, уложили в кровать и не тревожили до тех пор, пока уже знакомый голос не произнес:  
— Вставай.  
Мукуро мгновенно открыл глаза и приподнялся.  
— Каваллоне?  
Из кресла в углу выбралась тень и подошла к окну.  
Свет хлынул внутрь, и Мукуро прищурился, ослепленный на секунды его красотой.  
— Завтрак, прогулка, отдых, обед, прогулка, потом сможешь почитать или заняться чем-нибудь другим. Это расписание на сегодня, — сказал Дино, подходя ближе.  
— Я не хочу, — отстраненно ответил Мукуро.  
— А я не спрашиваю, чего ты хочешь.  
Когда он обернулся и сделал шаг навстречу, слабые ноги Мукуро на несколько секунд налились силой, он резко дернулся в сторону, подхватил трость, еще вечером оставленную у кровати, и неожиданно оказался на животе, прижатый к кровати чужим весом.  
Мукуро забился, молча и зло, пытаясь его с себя сбросить, и секунду спустя почувствовал, что больше ничего не может сделать.  
Сила оставила его, ушла, как вода в пересохшую землю.  
— Отпусти, — сказал Мукуро, — отпусти и не смей трогать меня никогда.  
И ощутил, как вес, приковавший его к кровати, становится меньше.  
— Только не кидайся на меня с тростью.  
Тон у Дино был виноватый и примирительный.  
— Не стану.  
В ту же секунду его отпустили полностью.  
— Я не держу тебя здесь насильно, нет нужды так сопротивляться. Ты просто отдыхаешь и набираешься сил, а я должен следить за тем, чтобы ты возвращался в форму.  
— Я не могу использовать туман.  
— Конечно, — согласился Дино. — Иначе ты не остался бы здесь ни на минуту.  
— Конечно.  
Мукуро медленно встал с кровати, посмотрел на свои ладони — ломкие и хрупкие, сквозь тонкий слой плоти можно было разглядеть незащищенные птичьи косточки.  
Мукуро с трудом поднялся на ноги, не глядя на свое тело, обулся, добрался до окна, задернул портьеру и сделал глубокий свободный вдох. В темноте ему было легче.  
Дино сидел на его кровати, спокойный и совершенно безобидный с виду.  
— Помочь тебе с ванной?  
— Выйди, — сказал Мукуро. — Вернешься через десять минут.  
Дино послушно встал и вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Вокруг не было ни капли силы — Мукуро не чувствовал ее течения, это было так страшно, как если бы он вдруг лишился зрения, или слуха, или не смог бы больше чувствовать прикосновений.  
Раньше поток всегда был внутри него, стоило протянуть руку, и он охотно поддавался сам, послушный его воле.  
Теперь не было ничего.  
Мукуро закрыл глаза и медленно пошел в ванную комнату — ему нужно было зеркало, нужно было увидеть себя хотя бы один раз.  
Зеркало нашлось — оно было огромное, на полстены, и не нужно было снимать с себя шерстяные штаны и рубашку, чтобы разглядеть под ними полукружья ребер, выступающие ключицы и пальцы с болезненно выпуклыми костяшками.  
— Ты чудовище, — хмыкнул Мукуро.  
Отражение пожало плечами.  
У него были темные уставшие глаза, лицо превратилось в череп, едва обтянутый кожей.  
Кровавый оттенок радужки с правой стороны прикрывали отросшие волосы.  
— Ты не чудовище, — негромко сказал Дино, опираясь плечом о косяк. — Просто многое пережил.  
— Я просил ждать за дверью.  
— Мне показалось, ты меня звал.  
Дино прищурился и сменил позу, теперь он смотрел Мукуро в глаза, и не было в этом взгляде ни снисходительности, ни жалости.  
— Ты здесь, потому что меня об этом попросила Хром.  
— Моя девочка попросила держать меня взаперти?  
— Она попросила дать тебе время восстановиться. Стоит дать возможность, и ты начнешь пользоваться иллюзией, а настоящее тело останется вот таким.  
Дино неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Мукуро и склонил голову набок.  
— А я хочу тебе помочь, — произнес он искренним тоном.  
Мукуро почувствовал, как губы растягиваются в странном оскале, и сказал раздельно и внятно.  
— Мне не нужна помощь. Твоя в том числе.  
— Славно. Тогда пойдем отсюда, ты помнишь, сперва завтрак по расписанию.  
Он отвернулся, открывая взгляду затылок.  
Сделай это, шепнуло что-то внутри. Сделай, и ты сможешь отсюда выйти.  
Сделай!  
Мукуро отвел взгляд и взял себя в руки, не замечая, как расслабились напряженные до этого плечи Дино.

* * *

Дом пронизывали черные нити, снизу доверху, нити пламени, до которых раньше можно было дотронуться рукой и почувствовать, как они отвечают; туман Мукуро никогда не был просто туманом; туман Мукуро был его кислородом, он забирался в легкие, позволяя дышать, он разгонял кровь по артериям, свиваясь вокруг сердца, он оплетал собой каждую часть тела; он был каждой частью тела; он был Мукуро.  
Больше нет.  
Там, где раньше была полноводная река, теперь оказалось пусто, чувство потери душило по ночам, выпусти, говорил Мукуро про себя, выпусти меня отсюда, зачем ты меня мучаешь, мне это не нужно.  
Потом он замирал, расслабляясь.  
Его тело, драгоценное первое физическое тело нуждалось в заботе, которой он никогда не мог ему дать. Если Дино Каваллоне сумеет лучше, то почему бы не дать ему шанс.  
Он оставил тебя без силы — шептал голос внутри, — оставил и бросил здесь одного.  
Но я не один, думал Мукуро.  
А потом всё начиналось по кругу.

Через неделю он не мог думать больше ни о чём, только бы перестало ныть, только бы почувствовать глоток тумана, хотя бы небольшой, даже в Вендикаре не было так — в Вендикаре можно было ускользнуть в любое другое тело, сейчас Мукуро был заперт, в этом доме и внутри себя.

— Выпусти меня отсюда, — прошептал он однажды, когда Дино вошел. — Выпусти, я не стану использовать пламя, мне нужно выйти отсюда хотя бы на минуту.  
— Нет.  
— Выпусти меня, — прошипел Мукуро. — Выпусти, выпусти, выпусти!  
— Нет.

* * *

У Дино Каваллоне не было сердца, сукин сын ничего не собирался делать из того, что не будет ему выгодно. Мукуро собирался его заставить; если сможет, конечно.

 

Его кормили не меньше четырех раз в день, за неделю Мукуро не увидел никого, кроме Дино и Ромарио. Присутствие их обоих чувствовалось в доме, как нечто чужеродное, как будто дом сам по себе был замкнутой цельной системой, а они пришли извне и теперь нарушали ее идеальную гармонию.  
По утрам Дино приходил его будить, обычно за несколько минут до рассвета, он отдергивал портьеру, потом подходил к нему, отдавал трость, которую забирал по вечерам, приносил одежду, предлагал помощь с душем, потом был завтрак и обязательная прогулка после.  
Ему предлагали бассейн — нет, черт подери, только через мой труп; спортивный зал — а вот так было гораздо лучше; Дино был рядом с ним почти постоянно. Наблюдал краем глаза, даже когда сидел с ноутбуком, занимался документами, лежал на притащенном из бассейна шезлонге, Мукуро чувствовал себя в фокусе его внимания.  
По вечерам Мукуро садился на кровати и слушал, как поют пустые нити пламени. Они вплетались в дом, как будто были с ним одним целым, и дом был вечно голоден, и жрал всех и всё, до чего мог дотянуться.  
Мукуро мог бы сказал, что он скучает, ужасно скучает здесь, только он совсем не скучал. Кто бы ни просил Дино Каваллоне оставить его здесь, он оказал Мукуро громадную услугу, напомнив ему, как прекрасен может быть физический мир.

* * *

— Не принимай ванну один, — сказал Дино, пробуя температуру воды. — Дай мне помочь.  
Мукуро тряхнул головой и осторожно начал снимать футболку.  
— Тогда помоги мне, — улыбнулся он, кидая одежду на пол.  
Дино кивнул, подошел ближе, протянул руку и осторожно подобрал его волосы в хвост.  
Мукуро разделся самостоятельно, больше не ощущая ни капли стыда, открываясь взгляду, который скользил по его коже, худым бокам, он был тощ, но ничего не поделаешь, какой есть.  
Дино подошел и придержал его, пока Мукуро опускался в ванную.  
— Она горячая, какое невероятное блаженство, — протянул Мукуро, закрывая глаза.  
При свидетелях Дино отчего-то не желал выказывать своего интереса, и уже самому Мукуро становилось интересно, что же такого можно увидеть в тонких косточках, которые можно сломать одним неловким движением.  
— Поможешь вымыться? — спросил он мягким тоном — только бы не спугнуть, не нужно, чтобы Дино сейчас рванулся прочь из ванной.  
— Конечно, — ответил тот хриплым тоном. Закатил рукава фирменной рубашки, взял мочалку и в самом деле принялся помогать. Он был осторожен, очень осторожен, боялся дотронуться до тела Мукуро, и можно было подумать, что дело в брезгливости, но Мукуро думал иначе.  
У Дино горели глаза, горела шея, челюсти были плотно сжаты, он нервничал.  
Давай же, не говорил Мукуро, давай, почувствуй, как из-под ног вылетает земля.  
Когда Дино закончил, он молча положил мочалку на бортик и прислонился к косяку, ни единым словом не выдавая своего состояния, возбуждения, чего бы то ни было.  
— Сукин сын, — сообщил ему Мукуро и нырнул в горячую воду с головой.

* * *

— Вставай, — сказал Дино.  
Мукуро вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
— Который час? — спросил он хрипло.  
— Скоро рассветет.  
— А где я? И что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Мукуро, с трудом приходя в себя.  
Дино сидел в кресле — провал его силуэта темнел, неподвижный и тихий.  
— Слежу за тем, чтобы ты остался в живых.  
Мукуро повернул голову в его сторону и фыркнул.  
— Что со мной может случиться?  
— О, — ответил Дино, — ты даже не представляешь. Кажется, тебя нельзя оставлять в одиночестве.  
— Я никогда не бываю один, — отмахнулся Мукуро, потягиваясь и чувствуя неожиданную слабость в мышцах. — Так в чём дело?  
Дино выбрался из кресла и включил свет.  
— Небольшая слабость.  
Мукуро оглядел себя — с ним вроде бы всё было в порядке, он выглядел лучше, чем помнил себя в последний раз.  
— Есть что-нибудь съедобное?  
Дино кивнул и кинул ему трость.  
— Я провожу.  
Мукуро выбрался из постели, чувствуя, как сводит желудок от голода, и вдруг понял — кроме физического тела он ничего не чувствует.  
— Что это за место?  
— Моя тайная резиденция, — натянуто улыбнулся Дино, выпуская его за дверь.  
На кого она рассчитана, хотел спросить Мукуро. Какую силу должна была держать под контролем?  
Дино шел чуть впереди него, и в нём не чувствовалось ни капли пламени.  
— Зачем Каваллоне нужна была такая резиденция? — спросил Мукуро с любопытством.  
— Ты не хочешь знать.  
Несколько минут они шли молча, а потом Дино нерешительно обернулся и спросил:  
— Ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?  
— Конечно, — с готовностью кивнул Мукуро, — шестое июля.  
Дино посмотрел на него странно, но ничего не ответил.

* * *

У Дино были забавные привычки — и сам он был ужасно забавным.  
Неуклюжим — он падал с лестниц, сбивал многочисленные вазы, ронял тарелки и кружки, беспомощно улыбался Ромарио, которому приходилось за ним прибирать.  
Внимательным — он никогда не выпускал Мукуро из виду, кажется, следил за ним внимательным взглядом, и от него по спине бежали мурашки.  
Мукуро должен был правильно питаться, должен был заниматься в спортивном зале, должен был набрать вес и мышечную массу, должен был снова стать похожим на живого человека. Мукуро ничего не имел против, этим пунктам он следовал с удовольствием. Он не мог воспользоваться пламенем, но в этом они с Дино были абсолютно в равном положении, так что всё шло неплохо.  
Мукуро наслаждался бездельем целую неделю, прежде чем успел основательно заскучать. Ему здесь откровенно нечем было заняться — он читал старую классику, смотрел фильмы, питался фирменным шоколадом, ему выделили ноутбук, Ромарио баловал его свежей выпечкой — если бы Мукуро мог, он бы просто забрал Ромарио себе; но это было не то.  
Хотелось заниматься делом.  
Ему никто не звонил и никто не писал — ни Фран, ни Хром, один раз Мукуро слышал, как Дино говорил по телефону с Савадой, но и только.  
Они были изолированы от внешнего мира, от мира политики, мира мафии, мира пламени.  
— Тебя никто еще не обыскался? — лениво уточнял Мукуро, пока Дино разминал его спину своими, несомненно, божественными руками.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Дино, и Мукуро застонал от удовольствия, когда пальцы надавили на какие-то точки немногим ниже его шеи.  
— Еще, детка, пожалуйста, еще, — попросил он.  
Даже секс в свое время не делал ему так хорошо.

* * *

— Тебя не беспокоит отсутствие пламени? — спросил Дино где-то через неделю, когда Мукуро вылез из бассейна и взял полотенце.  
— С чего бы?  
Дино снова посмотрел на него странным взглядом, но не сказал ничего.  
А ночью Мукуро накрыло.  
Выпусти меня, выпусти, выпусти — выло что-то внутри, и Мукуро молча раскачивался в том самом кресле, которое так нравилось Дино, и ждал, когда всё закончится; а закончилось утром.  
Дино пришел, открыл дверь, включил свет, спросил:  
— Уже проснулся?  
— Да.  
— Как ощущения?  
— Пока не понял, — признался Мукуро. — Дино?  
— Да?  
— Что я здесь делаю?  
И тот посмотрел на него встревоженным взглядом, но ничего не ответил.

* * *

— Я насчитал троих, — сказал Дино через пару дней, садясь за стол и скрещивая пальцы в нервном жесте. — Один боялся воды и потерять силы, второй не боялся ничего, о тебе мне сложно пока говорить. А сколько вас на самом деле?  
Мукуро откинулся на спинку кресла — тело слушалось его всё лучше.  
— Какая разница, — сказал он лениво, — это всё еще я. Каждый из нас.  
— Что с тобой случилось в Вендикаре?  
Мукуро улыбнулся.  
— В Вендикаре — ничего.

В Вендикаре с ним действительно ничего не случилось — как будто могло что-то случиться с человеком, который заперт в герметичной колбе. Он мог там подхватить разве что простуду и, может быть, легкую форму шизофрении, но Мукуро предпочитал думать об этом как о способе самовыражения.  
Как будто можно было подумать, что он был нормален до Вендикаре.  
Как будто не очевидно, что всё самое главное с ним случилось больше десяти лет назад, и теперь нет нужды говорить о последствиях, которых всё равно не исправить.

— Со мной всё в порядке, Дино, — сказал он, приподнимая уголок рта в едкой улыбке, — как тебе могло прийти в голову обратное?  
— Ты не помнишь последние две недели.  
— Я помню, просто смутно, воспоминания мешаются, и что-то кажется мне приятным сном.  
К примеру, массаж я нашел невероятно восхитительным и решил, что он наверняка одна из моих фантазий.  
— Я думаю, вас на самом деле шестеро, — резко оборвал его Дино.  
— Браво.  
Мукуро поднялся на ноги и прошел по кабинету, наслаждаясь ощущением жизни, которое просыпалось внутри него.  
— Ты видишь больше, чем должен, Дино Каваллоне.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
Мукуро подобрался к нему близко-близко, уперся коленом в его кресло и заглянул в глаза, пытаясь разглядеть там страх.  
— Ты всё понял верно. А еще ты очень нравишься нам всем, — легко признался он.  
— Ты на меня смотришь так, как будто голову мне собираешься откусить.  
Мукуро придвинулся еще ближе и прошептал ему на ухо:  
— В каком-то смысле ты прав.  
Выпусти меня, выпусти, дай мне отсюда выйти, дай.  
Забери его сердце, тумана хватит на один короткий рывок; если только он не будет быстрее; а если будет, терять всё равно нечего; конечно, Дино оказался быстрее.  
— Мукуро, — рассмеялся он, перехватывая объятую пламенем руку, — я хочу жить гораздо сильнее тебя. Не делай глупостей, тебе осталось провести здесь всего пять дней, а дальше мой контракт с Цуной заканчивается, и ты можешь идти куда угодно.  
— Ты говорил, что тебя попросила Хром.  
— А ты говорил, что ничего не помнишь.  
Дино улыбнулся и вдруг перестал напоминать цербера, который охраняет выход.  
— На самом деле я ведь тебе не нравлюсь, так? — спросил он лукавым тоном и склонил набок лохматую голову.  
Мукуро всё еще не мог сопротивляться ему физически, а потому вздохнул, расслабился и устроился на коленях поудобнее.  
— Пять дней?  
— Ага, пять дней. Потом ты свободен, ты уже сейчас выглядишь не так плохо, если не станешь пользоваться иллюзией, тело будет быстро набирать форму. К тому же у тебя отличные способности к регенерации.  
— И всё дело действительно только в этом? Цуна хотел, чтобы мое настоящее тело пришло в норму, и поэтому отправил меня к тебе?  
— Ну и Хром действительно очень просила. Она бы не справилась с тобой.  
Мукуро отвернулся, закрыл глаза и положил голову ему на плечо. Это было для него ужасно интимно — чувствовать чужой запах, чужое дыхание, от этого он хотел одновременно отодвинуться и оказаться как можно ближе.  
— Ты правда нам нравишься, — прошептал Мукуро, касаясь щекой плотной рубашки.  
Он почувствовал ладонь на спине — от нее расползалось тепло — а потом Дино коснулся губами его шеи и ответил:  
— Вы мне тоже.

* * *

Ночью Мукуро снились странные сны, будто он, впервые за долгое время, использовал свое тело по-настоящему; а утром он проснулся в незнакомой постели.  
— Вставай, — сказал Дино, выбирая рубашку.  
— А что я здесь делаю? — полюбопытствовал Мукуро, наблюдая за крепкими мышцами спины, трогая взглядом ямочки на пояснице, вся левая половина была расцвечена татуировкой; жаль, что нельзя было увидеть ее полностью.  
— Только не говори, что снова, — тоскливо попросил Дино, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — лениво ответил Мукуро, раскидывая руки и ноги по всей постели.  
Следующие пять дней он собирался провести совсем не так, как предыдущие двадцать.  
Все будет хорошо, решил Мукуро, теперь ему действительно стало лучше.  
Теперь он почти помнит, почти не чувствует желания вырвать Дино сердце, почти не собирается делать ничего, что могло бы ему навредить.

На самом деле лучше ничего не стало; и косточки у Дино такие же хрупкие, как у него самого.


End file.
